1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR). This invention specifically relates to a VTR designed so that an audio signal is recorded on an extended portion of a video signal recording track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In advanced small VTRs such as 8-mm VTRs, an audio signal is converted into a corresponding digital signal which is recorded on and reproduced from a magnetic tape. The digitization of the audio signal aims at a high quality of reproduced sounds. As will be described hereinafter, in such prior art VTRs, the density of recording of an audio signal tends to be inadequate to high fidelity.